Talk:Battle of the Pelennor Fields
Not all Mumakil were killed at least 3 are seen fleeing in movie so not all Cheifs would have died :The movie is wrong. Don't go by the movie, you'll just look naïeve when someone who has read the books turns up and shows you that you where wrong. :I remember reading something on LotR on the internet where the writer had nevber heared of J.R.R. Tolkien, assumed everything was made up by the director, and criticised it for lots of stupid reasons (one of which was sexist), and made himself look like a complete moron. :I don't think you are a moron, of course, you only made a tiny mistake (which practically everyone I know makes all the time), but be careful when commenting on the films, more often than not it gets things wrong, so you can't trust it (they wanted to miss out the army of the dead). --Sam Kay 15:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Did Arnor and Rivendell play a role in the battle? In the book it says that Elronds sons fought in the battle, and the rangers(Dunadain) fought too.Cholchester1221 01:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Technically, no to Rivendell as a faction. Yes, the Rangers followed the Army of the Dead on the ships of the Corsairs. ---- The Battle of Pelennor Fields was indeed a''' '''Pyrrhic Victory, which means a Victory at a high cost to the victor; so much so that if they were attacked again in the same fashion they would fall. Besides the fact that Gondor and Rohan lost a good chunk of their army and leaders; Denethor was dead, as was Halbarad, Theoden. Also in the books Gandalph, during the Last Debate, mentions that while they attained victory at Pelennor they had to still march on the Black Gate and help destroy the ring, because Saurons forces would just try to besiege them again until he won. Numbers? This page is generally accurate, although there's a few gaps in the knowledge and some wild estimates. e.g only 2300 gondorian soldiers defending the city?(film & book) more than that can easily be counted from the literature. {some 6000 of the 7000 soldiers who set out for the black gate are noted to be gondorian(only 1000 rohirrim are comitted, the other 3000 are sent north to attack the easterling army they had earlier bypassed) The extra 4000 of the southern army are accounted for -but not the thousands that actually joined aragorn et al on the corsairs ships that constituted the third army(for the west) that would participate in the battle. The 3000-ish that joined initially from gondor's territories are accounted for, in the book its also mentioned that gondors western territories are much more populated than in the east with minas tirith only half full, and despite her inexorable decline Gondor is still said to be much more powerful than Rohan (a full muster of Rohan could have raised over '13000 spears'- unfinished tales ) so for all gondor's apparent weaknesses, she is in fact much more powerful than is initially let on.} Sauron's forces can only be estimated, 18000 Haradrim are clearly implied in the book, as is almost complete destruction of the haradrim army and their mumakil. Otherwise there are no numbers given other than continual references stating that Gondor is terribly outnumbered ( 'the enemy can afford to lose a host more than we can a company') and also its said that the destruction of Mordor's army was more or less total. the figure 200000 is taken correctly from the film(this is also considered just more than a quarter of mordors total strength), but generally the film shouldnt be taken as absolute canon on this battle, so the figure should be discounted. Pyrric victory is about right, although suggests more of a loss than it really was- within a few days Minas Tirith could be better defended than it had been prior to the siege(at least in numbers of men- despite an army of 7000 being out in the field at the black gate) and the overall losses of Gondor are not as staggering as they might have been,as said 7000(6000 gondor) could be led out immediately afterwords and at least 4000 rohirrim could be mustered - plus another 4000 gondorians. (only 700 casualties for gondor are directly referenced in the book and 2000 rohirrim - although this would include wounded) Overall Gondor did not lose its ability to defend Minas Tirith, nor Rohan its ability to put huge numbers of cavalry in the field, whereas Mordor(for all it maintained a colossal numerical advantage depite its losses) had its ability to besiege the city hugely damaged : While the lost Orcs and men were easily replaceable, the loss of so many Mumakil, all of the few horsemen it could gather, a great many trolls, the Ram(grond) and the witch king to boot meant that Mordor's capacity to attack Minas Tirith was immeasurably weakened. The attack (a great assualt long prepared and planned - Gandalf) which had completely failed, could not have been repeated any time soon, and to add insult to injury the entire Corsair fleet had been captured and added to Gondors defences, meaning if there was another engagement Gondor's territorial armies could have been assembled with impunity. Should there be a separate page created for the Siege of Minas Tirith, as it was a different chapter in RoTK? 23:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC)I definitely think the original numbers of 10,000 Gondorian Soldiers at Minas Tirith holds more weight than only 2,300 defending the whole city. Did the person who changed it and the mod editor that reverted back to that number after various changes have any sources to prove that there were less than 3,000 soldiers defending Minas Tirith? They were already outnumbered in the hundreds of thousands, that the Gondorian Soldiers had 10,000 men defending the city really doesn't seem that far of a stretch, I don't know why it was changed to 2,300 but unless there were good sources I'd say change it back to 10,000, it's been bothering me for months but I decided to finally say something. The books are pretty diegetic anyway so it's a shame he didn't tell us the exact numbers but I guess it leaves it to the imagination. However in the movies it seems like there are at least 10,000 troops and in the book there are clearly more than 2,300. Would anyone be willing to look into changing it or does anyone have sources to verify the 2,300? 23:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC)A LOTR fan (who plans to make an account eventually)-March 16, 2013~7:40 pm Eastern time - Most of the numbers aren't actually specified in canon, are they? It seems to source the talas of ME, but that's not canon, so I wonder where the numbers came from (does anyone own it and can give a brief description of where the author estimated them from?) I know 6,000 was mentioned by GbG as what Theoden had with him o the way to the Pelennor fields, but not sure where some of the other estimates come from (though my library has the Atlas, so I'll probably heck it out soon). --Stevehim (talk) 05:44, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Spelling? Uh there appears to be some spelling mistakes in this article such as "Ultimately" spelt wrong in the first paragraph. Could someone fix this? Thanks Zickzack142 (talk) 21:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *I don't understand. So you have an account and you've noticed the mistake understanding how to correct it. Why don't you correct it yourself? Winterz (talk) 22:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *It was locked. I was unable to edit the page and correct the mistake myself and so i asked someone else to try and do it for me.--Zickzack142 (talk) 23:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Mistake in the "Translations around the world tab" I've been checking out some of the articles on this wikia and after reading trough this article I have noticed a mistake in the tanslations tab. I'm Polish, but I also speak english, german and spanish, so I spotted the following: In the polish tab the name of the battle is spanish, and in the french tab it is in polish, so the following arrangement would be correct: *Polish: Bitwa na Polach Pellenoru *Spanish: Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor *French: (Sadly I don't know french, so a person who does should fill this in) Can someone fix this please? Dhognulir (talk) 10:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed, thank you for noticing and informing us!---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here)